4-Methyl-2-hydroxy-benzaldehyde is a known chemical entity [see e.g.: Ber. 11, 773 (1878) and Bull. Soc. Chim. France 35, 129-134 (1924)], sofar however, its organoleptic properties have remained unrecognized.
Though, it represents a simple higher homolog of prior used salicylic aldehyde, the compound of the present invention possesses unexpectedly an original flavor character which is distinct from that shown by this latter compound. In fact, salicylic aldehyde possesses a spicy and irritating odor similar to that shown by compounds such as benzaldehyde, acetophenone or nitrobenzene, accompanied by a marked phenolic note which renders its utilization rather difficult. In contradistinction therefrom, 4-methyl-2-hydroxy-benzaldehyde develops a sweet gustative note of caramel and burnt type reminiscent of some of the aspects of coumarin.